Family Feud
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: My name is Herbert the Platypus. I'm the birth father of OWCA'S top Platypus agent Perry and Shenme the trainer, also ex-mate of their mother. I'm hiding a secret from my family and OWCA that launches me into trouble. Can I do the right thing to save everyone? My sequel idea too the tale: The Mr Fox Corporation.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01 The Family Feud

Quanktumspirit: "Here is my part 2 to the tale: Mr Fox Cooperation. Oh and I know actually that Gabriella in the tale isn't pregnant, but I want her and Lila's children to be the same age, so she gets a kid as well."

Intro:

Its been several years since the Mr Fox cooperation has been dissolved. All the family members of the Platypus family are living happy and in harmony. Perry with his mate Rosetta, Alexander with his mate Gabriella and their son David a male kid platypus, and Leonardo with his mate Lila and daughter Tina a fox kid. And Shenme is living also in harmony with his own brother.

However, the family is soon going to learn about a dark past in Perry and Shenme's family. Can they get both of their parents to calm down and talk things out? Despite it being over 20 years since they saw each other last?

Gabriella belongs to Nightflame203, all the other characters belong to me.

* * *

Its been several weeks since the Mr Fox Cooperation had been dissolved and Dr Diminutive arrested.

We are in a hospital ward where Alexander the Platypus was with his mate Gabriella the Rag doll cat, now using the surname Platypus for family reasons.

She has just given birth to hers and Alex's son. It was a baby Rag doll cat with the same teal coloured fur like Alexander. Both parents smiled as Gabriella cleaned her son up.

"He's so beautiful Alexander." Gabriella smiled at her mate as she was feeding her kid.

Alexander whipped a tear from his face, "He sure is. Have you already thought of a name for him?"

Gabriella nodded her head, "Sure have dear, his name is David."

"David? Very sweet darling. Welcome to the Platypus and cat family David." Alexander smiled stroking over his sons head.

Gabriella smiled, after hugging her son to herself she let him have something to drink.

* * *

Next door

Lila the Fox was also giving birth. Leonardo smiled at his mate, and after several hours Lila gave birth to a baby girl.

Despite carrying the baby for 9 months inside of her she found out Lila gave birth to a female platypus. Leonardo smiled and hugged his mate to his chest and cleaned his child up.

"We have a daughter darling." Leonardo smiled kissing his mate.

Lila smiled back, collapsing on the bed. "That... that is good news. And she's healthy?"

Leonardo nodded. He handed their daughter to Lila and she smiled at the orange furred baby platypus. Taking her child carefully she placed her daughters mouth over one of her teats and let her drink up. It felt good that after 9 months her daughter was healthy.

Leonardo chuckled and hugged Lila to himself, "Do you want some peace and quiet dear?"

Lila nodded and kissed her mate again, "Please. Oh and her name is Tina, ok dear?"

Leonardo smiled, he closed the curtains and watched his mate hug his daughter before nodding his head. Lila beamed back at him and held her daughter in an embrace before falling asleep also.

* * *

Leonardo and Alexander left their mates to sleep with their children in peace and quiet. They headed to their parents home and knocked against the door.

Perry and Rosetta blinked and looked at the time, it was just 9 PM, their usual bed time. Perry looked over to the calender and realised today might be the day his 'grandchildren' were born.

Rosetta opened the door and saw her two beaming twin boys. Perry also smiled and let them in.

"So guys, has it happened today?" Rosetta asked excited.

Leonardo and Alexander smiled wider and gave their parents a thumbs up.

"Dad, mum you two are now grandparents of a healthy baby girl Platypus. Lila has already named her as Tina. Ok?" Leonardo explained.

Perry and Rosetta smiled and nodded their heads. They then turned to Alexander who was also happy.

"And Gabriella has given birth to a male Rag doll kitten. Teal coloured fur though. But still healthy none the less. And she's calling him David." Alexander explained.

Perry and Rosetta beamed, they felt very pleased that their children have now a growing family of their own. Perry texted his brother of the good news and Shenme sent him all the best wishes, and that he might visit them in a few weeks time, once the nephews have settled down with their new families.

Leonardo and Alexander left their parents home then and headed to their own homes. They lived next door to each other inside the OWCA. And each of their mates and new children were already in bed.

They climbed next to their mates, hugged them a bit before resuming with their own sleep.

* * *

A few weeks later Shenme flew over to the OWCA himself.

He checked himself in before walking along the OWCA to reach his nephews homes. He found them to be out and about, which was confirmed as he tracked his family down at the children's park.

Leonardo and Lila were playing with their daughter in the sand, building small sand castles and laughing.

Alexander and Gabriella were with David on some swings, swinging back and forth whiles also smiling at their offspring.

As Leonardo heard some one approaching his family he looked up and his face beamed.

"Shenme, hi long time no see uncle." Leonardo smiled.

Alexander halted in the swinging way and looked over at the teal coloured Platypus. Leonardo turned to his brother and the girls.

"You are mine and Leonardo's uncle?" Alexander asked surprised.

"Yes Alexander, that's our uncle and Perry's brother." Leonardo explained smiling.

Shenme smiled and hugged Leonardo and then hugged Alexander, "Its good to see things worked out alrighedLeonardo and Hi Alexander. And Leonardo, was I right with my guess?"

Leonardo smiled and blushed madly, "Yes you were uncle, and this is Lila I've told you so much about, and our daughter Tina."

"Hi." Tina and Lila smiled.

Shenme smiled and shook both girls hands, "Please to meet you."

"Why are you here uncle? Has something happened?" Leonardo asked worried.

Shenme flinched a bit, "No... but Leonardo, I gave it some thought over what you told me... you were right, me and Perry have some talking out to do."

Shenme turned to his brother who didn't look the least bit impressed, but he sighed and nodded his head motioning to the living room. Both brothers sat next to each other and began their 'heart to heart'.

"So I see you've taken the same route as our mother Perry, becoming a OWCA Agent and one of the best Agents in the entire OWCA." Shenme said smiling a bit.

Perry smiled and nodded his head, "And Leonardo and Alexander are training to become their own individual OWCA personnels as well, as well as their own mates. I'm very pleased with both of them. Especially as Leonardo save d the entire OWCA from Dr Diminuative's captivity."

"Really? Wow that is impressive, how did he do that?" Shenme asked.

Perry quickly explained the adventure and Shenme had to hold the urge out to burst out with laughter, Leonardo rolled his eyes as he was reminded that he dressed up as a beaver to work the plan out.

Shenme reported to Perry how he trained Leonardo, with the natural fighting way and protection of the family. Perry was impressed that Shenme managed to trick Leonardo by using his feelings for Lila to his fighting advantage. But Leonardo thought it was no big thing.

"One has to prepare the young ones with whatever one throws in their way after all." Shenme pointed out.

Perry agreed with his brother there. As well as the others, after a few hours, and having dinner together Shenme left back home, but invited the family to come and visit him some time as well, which they promised him.

And for a time being that's where the Platypus family spent their vacations.

* * *

2 years later.

On one fine morning David the Ragdoll cat and Tina the Platypus were both training against and alongside each other very well.

They practised climbing, running, stealth mode, jumping, swimming and many others. They wanted to become just as good as their own parents.

Inside the training gym Alexander, Gabriella, Leonardo and Lila were sitting back watching their offspring train with prestige, accuracy and excitement.

Once in a while Leonardo and Alexander would give their kids a few tips, but the two fathers hardly had to say anything, seeing as the kids had their own fighting techniques.

Just then the 6 heard the OWCA alarm ring, it normally would only ring if a huge mission has just been delivered into the OWCA itself.

As quickly as the 'Platypus team' could they scooped their kids up and shot towards the meeting room. Perry and Rosetta heard it as well and arrived at their seats in the OWCA itself.

All the animal Agents looked towards Major Monogram, who looked half way freaked out. Perry also noticed an elderly female Platypus standing next to him and holding a file in her hand.

Leonardo and Alexander looked at her and then to each other, she looked just like Perry, only she was female and at least 9 years older, by the indication of her Gray fur.

"Agents, I'm sorry to have to call all of you out at this late hour, but a huge mission has just come in. This is Agent Jasmine the Platypus, Perry and Shenme the Platypuses mother and the last top OWCA female Agent in the olden OWCA days. She has a huge mission to hand out and needs volunteers for it. Madame." Major Monogram said and stepped down.

The elderly female climbed up onto the podium and opened a slide show.

"Thank you Major Monogram, its true what he says. I've recently come out of retirement because, a area I hold very dear to myself has just been reported of sightings of the LOVEMUFFIN members. They have been scaring the local animals, begin digging the burrows out and tearing families apart as well as driving all the animals out of there. Whatever is in that forest that LOVEMUFFIN need it is endangering the normals life style. I need a few volunteers to help me put a stop to them as soon as possible please." Jasmine explained. "Best would be at least 9 OWCA Agents if possible."

All of the OWCA Agents looked very unsure, most of them had LOVEMUFFIN members to take care of, and no one had free time. Perry looked to his family and everyone nodded their heads.

All 6 Platypuses and the Ragdoll cats and one fox stepped forward raising their hands.

"Hi Perry and Shenme, and thanks guys." Jasmine smiled shaking her sons hands.

Perry and Shenme nodded their heads, they were given instructions to head back home, leave their OWCA hats behind and then to meet at evening back at the exit to get to the forest.

* * *

As the instructions were carried out Jasmine nodded her head, she lead the Platypus family out of the OWCA and all 10 animals walked one team behind the other away from the OWCA and towards this endangered forest Jasmine has talked about.

During the very long walk no one spoke much, Perry wanted to ask his mother why the forest was so dear too her, but he assumed this wasn't the right time or place to ask.

After about a 4 day walk, and half way threw the night Jasmine stopped the Platypus team. Its true they were now at the edge of a huge forest, the Platypus family heard various animals running around the forest quite fast.

Jasmine turned to the others, "Ok, from here we have about another 2 hour walk until we reach my burrow I've set up. Do not try to talk to the locals yet until we've settled down."

"Um... not to be ungrateful for your works Agent Jasmine," Gabriella went, "But can we each have our own homes? It might be a bit crowded inside a small burrow with 9 animals squashed into it."

Jasmine nodded her head, the others agreed and continued following. They came across hundreds of forest animals, owls, foxes, deer, hedgehogs, birds of all kind, etc.

But what Perry didn't understand is why this forest was so dear too his mother, she seemed to be well acquainted with the forest animals themselves, addressing some animals by name, and others her, but nothing really stuck out.

That was just how it seemed to be, as the family all had some dinner together a Porcupine spotted them and stood still opposite of the Platypuses.

Jasmine looked up and stared at the Porcupine, "Um hello."

"Y... you are Jasmine the Platypus, right?" The Porcupine asked.

"Sure, hi who are you?" Jasmine asked smiling at her, no need to attack.

The Porcupine just shook her head, "My name is Patrician the Porcupine."

"Hi." Perry said.

But just before the Platypus team and their mates could introduce themselves the Porcupine has already stopped listening.

She turned round to Jasmine and glared at her, "I can't believe that after 17 years you dare to return, you've already broken his heart as you betrayed him. I hope you will have a darn good explanation for his once you find him again!"

"Wait, he? He who?" Tina asked confused.

But the Porcupine already turned on her heals and fled. Jasmine hung her head, she had a sinking feeling she knew who the Porcupine was talking about.

Exactly as Jasmine has stated she reached her home, Perry and his family nodded and they each build 3 more burrows not too far from his mother in a clearing. Trying to get the sinking feeling out that something was up.

* * *

After the burrows were built the animals all left them, they meet up in the centre ring surrounding the 3 burrows and looked to each other.

"I'd suggest we look around the forest, try and see if we can find any LOVEMUFFIN traps and deactivate them. Before the LOVEMUFFINs have the forest harmed for whatever reason." Jasmine suggested.

The animals all nodded their heads and they began their walk, just as they left their clearing where their homes were built, some one stopped them.

"So, the porcupine was right. How dare you return to the forest Jasmine?" Some one suddenly spoke up.

All the animals stopped and turned round, Perry raised a confused eye brow as they came across a teal coloured male Platypus, he has quite a few Gray and white stripping his fur a bit, and he was holding a ice cold attack death glare towards the entire Platypus family.

Perry's mother looked just as surprised, quickly she went on all 4's and bowed her head to him.

"Its nice too see you are still alive, Herbert the Platypus." Jasmine spoke out, addressing the male platypus.

Herbert didn't let her talk confuse him, he growled lowly and was ready to attack, Perry, Rosetta and Shenme quickly stood in front of her.

"Leave her alone!" They spoke out at the same time.

Herbert snapped at all of them and glared at Jasmine mad. "I can't believe you Jasmine have the nerve to ever show yourself here again. Why have you returned? To break another Platypus heart you bitch?"

Jasmine shook on the spot, "No Herbert I am not. Your forest is under attack by the OWCA's biggest enemy. We are here to keep an eye on the forest until they leave again. Please allow us to build our shelters and scout around the area."

"Ok, you all may. Just leave the remaining animals alone. None of us are interested in your idiocy of OWCA crap you've been living in. And don't disturb the forest peace." Herbert snapped again.

Jasmine nodded her head, Herbert hissed at them again and he left them alone, on a hunt after his own meal. Jasmine suggested they should get their own dinners before heading to bed as well.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02 A day of games

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. What for a past have Herbert and Jasmine got?"

Gabriella belongs to Nightflame203, Leo, Alex, Rosetta, Shenme are our shared characters, all the other characters belong to me, Perry belongs to Phineas and Ferb creators. I will never make any money with this or any other tale.

* * *

After the Platypus families had their homes ready Shenme and Perry sat their mother down. Rosetta, Alex, Gabriella, David, Lila, Leonardo, Tina and Shenme all looked at Jasmine.

She hung her head and looked towards the forest, where she saw Herbert was off swimming threw the river again.

"Mother, what happened between you and dad?" Shenme asked, "He seems to be very cross with you."

Jasmine sighed and rubbed her tears from her face, "And he has every right and reason to boys. As I was about 8 years old going on 9 I was in the fruit of my life. My OWCA life was going very well and I had loads of friends of the older OWCA Agents. Then one day I was signed to this very forest because my Nemesis was spotted here causing caos. But the instructions clearly stated I couldn't be seen as a OWCA Agent but a natural platypus, so I did. I hid my hat, moved into the forest and built my burrow somewhere. So far my undercover mission was going quite well, that was until I noticed a lot of wild Platypusses were acting a bit strange, males and females were chasing each other and I saw several of them biting each others tails or hugging and rubbing their bodies against each other. I saw my nemesis was observing this as well and smirking at their activities. I knew then he wanted to try and have me hooked up with some one and do something bad to us both. But I didn't want too, and I phoned the OWCA up about the plan. As the OWCA police came he was imprisoned and left the forest alone. Just as I was going to return back to my home I didn't notice that he has set a trap for me up within the forest itself, my foot ended up in a noose trap and I couldn't get out. No one was around to help me out of it and my OWCA phone was flat at that time."

Perry and Shenme looked at her surrprised, Jasmine sighed and hung her head shaking up.

"I would have died, had your father not spotted me. Quickly he ran up to me and undid the trap, whiles also cutting his hands quite a bit. I thanked him and wanted to leave again, but he explained to me that I won't be getting too far with that blood wounded leg of mine. I was in serious pain and trouble. Quick thinking he lifted me up, carried me to his home and re-bandaged my leg with my first aid kit as well as getting us some dinner together. I was quite thank full to him and wanted to repay him, whatever the cost. After a few days I could walk back normaly and should have headed back to the OWCA but I didn't, I waited for your father before jumping on him and circling him as well as showing him my love. Your father was a bit confused and surrprised that I openly offered my heart to him on a golden plate, but he wasn't insulted. So he accepted my begging and we became mates for that mating seassion. After you both were out of me as eggs, I was called away on another long mission, I explained too your father that I had to go for a certain time period away and was most likely going to miss the birth of our children. Your father was furiouse with that and told me to pick: either my OWCA job or my family. I was heart broken that he forced me to decide, but I told him stricked I couldn't abandone my first family. So I left, about 2 weeks later I returned from the mission and found Perry already born as well as you Shenme. Your father wrote me a note that those were your names and he has named you both already. I took both of you into OWCA and raised you. Then as Perry and Shenme were grown up enough Shenme moved to South America and Perry followed in my footsepts as a OWCA Agent. Before this mission, I've never had contact with your father ever again." Jasmine explained.

The family was quite surprised about the sad past and history between Jasmine and Herbert. Jasmine was shaking as she remembered her sad past with him.

Shenme and Perry blinked, "Ok mum."

"W... wow. So Granddad really hates you grandma." Leonardo said surprised.

Jasmine sighed and nodded her head, "But no matter how cold he may seem on the outside, I can't bring myself to hate him at all."

The others nodded and then decided to continue searching for the missing USB stick. Threw out the rest of the day.

* * *

Instead of doing her OWCA job, Jasmine hid her OWCA hat again and walked up to Herbert, he was just having his own lunch as he noticed his ex-mate walking up to him.

As Jasmine was about a tails length away from him she stopped, Herbert didn't take his eyes of his 'mate' as he glared at her.

"Herbert, please burry your grudge against me. Once the OWCA mission has been completed everyone will leave the forest again. And you will never have to worry over us, you can then just die in peace. Or have fun with your actual mate." Jasmine explained.

Herbert sighed and shook his head, "Jasmine the Platypus, I've never mated again after you. I've distanced myself from every other living forest Platypus because I didn't like the idea of harming you. What has actually happened to Shenme and Perry after they were born?"

"Well, I raised them for 8 years, then Perry meet up with Rosetta and they became mates having Leonardo and Alexander as kids, and Shenme moved to the other end of America where he trained to be a trainer in the animals wildlife. But he's never been able to find a mate or raise a family of his own. But he doesn't mind." Jasmine explained.

"Charming, its like Perry is an exact replica of you and Shenme of me. Appart from I don't run around beating the other forest animals up." Herbert smiled.

Jasmine scrunched her bill up, "Shenme has never beaten any animal up. He is only training and practicing more skills to protect himself against the entire wildlife."

Herbert nodded his head. "Sounds fair."

Jasmine shook her head and continued with the search of the stick. Herbert just up tails and headed off into a different sector of the forest to see if he can find out more about his familys future.

* * *

Herbert came across his grandsons and their mates and kids. So basically making him a great-grandfather.

He watched quietly as the two Platypus, fox, and cats were scanning and rummaging through out billions of leaves, looking up and around trees, in logs, and through rivers trying to locate the stick. With no luck.

Herbert found it amusing, sure his son Perry had a mate that was a platypus, but his grandson's both decided to go looking for romance in other animal categories, those being a cat and a fox. Quite amusing indeed.

"Hey, daddy Leonardo, granddad, well great-granddad is here." The red coloured Platypus called out.

All 6 animals stopped looking and turned to Herbert, he just nodded his head and looked at this 'family' confused.

"What are you all looking for?" Herbert asked, as if he didn't know.

Perry blinked, "I thought we told you, the stick that the LOVEMUFFIN stole."

"Borring." Herbert said shaking his head. "None of you are interested how the forest looks like in a natural way?"

Nobody said anything and blinked at Herbert confused, he just chuckled and shook his head.

"I thought so." Herbert said and left again.

But Leo, Lila and Tina looked at each other and decided to follow Herbert. The others, just continued with the task at hand.

* * *

Herbert continued walking back and forth through the forest, he collected a few herbs and ate them with a fat worm. Just as he finished his 'medication' he saw his grandson, granddaughter-in-law and great-granddaughter watching him.

"Herbert, what do you mean, watch the forest in a natural way?" Leonardo asked.

Herbert chuckled, "Exactly as I said it. As far as my observation goes with the 'OWCA Animals' all they see is work, work, work. They don't just stop to observe the billions of flowers, foods and natural elements around one. Come if you are not on the search for anything I'll show you one of them."

Lila, Tina and Leo nodded their heads and followed him. They walked past billions of trees more then a hundred years old. And newly growning trees as well as bushes.

After a while they came by the river, Herbert pointed to the water flow and the animals all looked into the water. Appart from the water, some stones and pebbles they spotted variouse fish, swimming hurringly up and down the entire river flow.

Herbert looked up and smiled as he spotted an actual beaver, "Good afternoon Yuro the Beaver."

The beaver smiled, jumped into the river and swam up to Herbert and the three other animals. As he climbed out of the river he smiled back at Herbert.

"Well howdy Herbert, great to see you again. And who are these fine animals with you?" Yuro asked smiling.

Herbert smiled, "These are: Leonardo the Platypus, my grandson, Lila the fox his mate and Tina the Platypus their daughter."

Yuro the beaver was beaming, "Grandson? Wow, your family sure has been bussy. Um... by the way Herbert, Frank the Forest guard has been looking for you. It seemes to be urgent. At the moment he is over by the apple tree snactuary."

Herbert blinked as his face turned to stone, "Oh..."

"It seems to be urgent. Better find out what he wants with you." Yuro said and left again.

"Thank you Yuro. Have a fine day." Herbert called back.

"You too." Was Yuro's reply before vanishing.

Herbert blinked and turned round facing Lila and Leonardo.

"Granddad, everything ok?" Leonardo asked, "You look worried."

Herbert hung his head down, "I'm... I'm not to sure. I'll explain on my way there if you still want to follow."

Lila nodded her head, "Sure, something seems to be trouberling you."

Herbert nodded, he left with Lila, Leonardo and Tina the forest. He showed them more bush areas, they had to cross a safe road for animals and then Herbert pointed to a look out spot.

Up there he spotted the human the beaver was talking about, he grrred as loudly as he could before the door was opened and a human came out, on his badge stood Frank Forest guardian.

"Guys this is Frank, our forest protector." Herbert pointed to the human.

Frank blinked as he looked down at the Platypusses, fox and cat around his feet.

"Herbert who are they all?" Frank asked.

Herbert explained to them to lie back down into the family tree position, after that was done Frank understood and nodded his head.

"Ok I understand, wow you have sure a bussy family. Anyhow, the blood test results have come back... and... I'd like to talk to you about them in privat... I'm afraid they are not good news." Frank said.

Herbert stopped in his movements and stared at him worried, he followed the human into his cabin and closed the door behind them.

* * *

After about 20 minuets he was released again, however his facial expression was anything but happy. Huge tears were falling from his face as he was hanging his head low.

"I'm sorry Herbert... just take it easy, ok?" Frank asked and stroked over the Platypusses back carfully.

Herbert saw a few of his teal coloured fur got stuck to his hand, he nodded his head and walked slowly away from the hut, more tears streaming down his face.

As he got out of it he noticed the family was back together, so Perry, Rosetta, Alexander, Gabriella, Leonardo, Lila, Tina and David.

Perry blinked and stared at his father, "Dad what's wrong?"

"N... nothing for you to worry about Perry..." Herbert explained. "J... just some very bad news for me... I'm sorry but I need some time alone."

Quickly he spun on his feet and fleed from them. Herbert headed quickly into the forest before shooting back into his burrow and closing the door on himself tightly.

In his bed he shook and shook, the news he received was not good. It was the exact opposite, as bad as he could have ever dreamed about.

But it did explain to him why he was feeling so sick for a few months, why he was loosing his teal coloured fur so fast, and why he was now reliant on medication to get him through this disaster and into a new day.

'Dam it.' Herbert thought, 'I only just found my family back again... and very soon I have to let them go again? Mist.'

Herbert didn't leave his home again for that day. He stayed at home and cried.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Yup, he has just gotten some very bad news. Please review."


End file.
